1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server cooling technology and more particularly, to a server and cooler module arrangement, which has fans arranged at different elevations to aim at different heat sources for quick dissipation of waste heat during operation of the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of semiconductor technology, the packaging density of electronic devices is comparatively higher, and the size of electronic devices is comparatively smaller. High-speed electronic devices consume much electric energy, and release much heat energy during operation. If waste heat is not quickly carried away, the problems of electron ionization and thermal stress may occur, lowering system stability and reliability and shortening the lifespan of the electronic components. Therefore, heat dissipation is an important issue to be settled.
Nowadays, computer has been intensively used as tool means in many different fields for different purposes. The life cycle of computer becomes short to meet marketing requirement. In consequence, the replacement rate and culling rate of computer electronic components, such as CPU (central processing unit) and GPU (graphic processing unit), are high. During operation of a computer, the CPU(s), IC chips, power supply device, CD-ROM and other electronic components of the operating system will release waste heat. If waste heat from the CPU(s), IC chips, power supply device, CD-ROM and other electronic components of the operating system is not quickly dissipated, it will be accumulated in the computer, affecting normal functioning of the CPU(s), IC chips, power supply device, CD-ROM and electronic components of the operating system. In order to prevent accumulation of waste heat in a computer, for example, server computer, multiple cooling fans are usually used. Cooling fans use air as a medium to dissipate heat without damaging electronic component parts. Subject to a reasonable design, cooling fans can effectively carry waste heat away from a server computer, avoiding accumulation of waste heat.
According to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 7, a bracket B is mounted inside a server A to support a plurality of cooling fans B1 that are operable to send cooling air toward a circuit board A1, a power supply device A2 and electronic devices A3 (mobile HDD, CD-ROM, and etc.). The cooling fans B1 are fixedly mounted on the bracket B at fixed locations to send air in predetermined directions. According to this design, the positions of the cooling fans B1 cannot be separately adjusted to aim at the respective heat sources at the circuit board A1, power supply device A2 and electronic devices A3. Thus, the cooling fans B1 cannot accurately send air toward the respective heat sources at the circuit board A1, power supply device A2 and electronic devices A3 to effectively carry waste heat away from the internal space of the server A to the outside open air.
Therefore, the aforesaid prior art design has drawbacks as follows:
1. To fit different operation and control requirements, the server A may have new electronic parts and electronic devices A3 installed therein. When new electronic parts and electronic devices A3 are installed in the server A, the cooling fans B1 cannot be adjusted to send cooling air toward the new heat sources, causing accumulation of waste heat in the server A.
2. The circuit board A1 and the power supply device A2 may be respectively equipped with a respective mini fan for cooling. The working directions of the cooling fans B1 may be unable to effectively carry exhaust air of the mini fans of the circuit board A1 and the power supply device A2 away from the internal space of the server A, causing accumulation of waste heat in the server A.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a server and cooler module arrangement, which dissipates waste heat rapidly during operation of the server, preventing accumulation of waste heat in the server.